1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ground drilling machine for use with non-hardened materials particularly all kinds of dirt, sand and other materials encountered in construction. The invention is particularly adaptable for drilling a hole underneath a sidewalk or curb and can be used for the installation of a sprinkler system or drain pipes or electricity after a building is contructed and when the accompanying concrete areas are in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art machines like U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,874 are heavy, cumbersome to use and generally employ two or more men to utilize properly although only operated by one man.